fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimo Vista
Raimo Vista is the Supreme Commander of the Fiore Royal Military. In addition, he is the father of Sanjo Vista and the current Head of the House of Vista. Raimo is legendary for his heroic feats and victories along with being known worldwide for his power. He is revered as Raimo the Fist(ライモ拳 Genkotsu no Raimo). Also, he turned down the offer to be a Wizard Saint many years ago. As a result of his influence and reputation, Raimo stands on equal political pegging as Guran Doma, the Chairman of the Magic Council. Raimo is respected amongst all those that use magic, whether it be for the common good or darker motives. As Head of the House of Vista, he stands on the top of all other powerful noblemen in the Kingdom of Fiore. He was once the teacher and mentor of Commander Oros Richards and later Xena Daniels. Raimo is widely considered one of the most powerful mages of his time, and thus is both admired and feared by mages of all walks of life. When in conversation on the Balam Alliance's strength and the threat they pose, Makarov Dreyar told Erza Scarlet that there were very few that would even think of assaulting Raimo, moreover, even less would try it. For this reason, aside from the presence of the military, it is Raimo's presence that has made Sole City a safe zone in that dark mages would not even pass through it if they could help it. Appearance Raimo is a tall and muscular middle aged man with a broad chest. Most of his hair is still Black except for some graying sideburns. He also wearsa much dark double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie and a military overcoat. He has a scar over his left eye. In his youth, Raimo, in fact, had midlength hair and little to no facial hair to speak of. His outfit changed according to his mood. On missions, he would sport blackpants, a gray muscle shirt, and customized navy fitted jacket with the insignia of the Vista House emblazened on his back. In more casual situations, he'd usually wear a button down shirt with a few buttons undone and cargo pants. He does a similar thing, but now the keeps most of the buttons done-- and his shirts can range from plain dark colors to flower patterns. Personality A little eccentric at times, but an outgoing uniquely charismatic leader, Raimo is definitely someone who stands a out. Despite his eccentric methods, he is very well liked. Furthermore, he is the type many want to be around as he famous for his sense of humor, especially in serious situations. He is a rather comical person at times. Due to his hot temper, he is unable to accept excuses and at times likes to enforce his point of view on things with his fist. Raimo loves his wife and would kill any man who would dare hurt her, many say him and Ruzana go well together due to their tempers more than anything else. He cares deeply for kids, Sanjo, Shisuke(adopted), Drake and Siata. He treats his adopted son like his own. Ironically he wanted his son to be the strongest soldier and helped train him. But when Sanjo said he did not want to continue the tradition, Raimo though disappointed did not try to convince Sanjo otherwise , but laid the duty on his brother Drake. History Hailing from the House of Vista, Raimo comes from a lavished but demanding lifestyle, due to the expectations of his family. Raimo, like many others before him, was gifted in the magical and combat arts; also a very tenacious and ambitious kid. As a child, he train relentlessly, mostly with his father on off days and by himself in the training room of the Vista Manor. Around this time he would befriend Oden Tenshi, a man who would be like another brother to Raimo. When he came of age, he and Oden entered the Academy. In the duration of their time there, Raimo was dubbed as arguably the most gifted cadet to walk its' halls. After just a bit over two years of schooling and training, at the age of 18, as a result of Raimo's nearly unrivaled talent and the turbulent times they lived in, he joined the military along with Oden. He graduated at the top of his class from the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. After this, he would begin making his mark on the world through missions among other things. During this time he met both Gildarts Clive and Ivan Dreyar; both saw a rival in him. He would become friends with the two till Ivan defected from Fairy Tail, after that Raimo saw Ivan as scum. Also, it was around the age of 18 that he would meet Ruzana Zimmer, his future wife, who would go all out to defeat him, yet, Raimo would easily overpower her. Ironically, he did not like her much at first, finding her to be "an abrupt woman" despite her beauty. Around the age of 20,after falling love, he and Ruzana married. Their marriage was big news at all levels of society due to the fact that the heir to the Vista empire was getting married and, furthermore, to a woman of common blood. However, it was normal for Vista to marry commoners as they do not use social class against anyone's worth as a person. At the age of 22, Raimo became a Commander in the Fiore Royal Military, the youngest Commander ever before and since -- this was also the same year that his first son, Sanjo, was born. Synopsis Olympic Code arc *New Faces and a New Direction Relationships Ruzana Vista Oden Tenshi Family Oros Richards Xena Daniels Magic and Abilities Without question, he is one of the strongest fighters you will ever meet. His power surpasses his father and Makarov's in their primes and far surpasses them as they are now. Raimo is known as a mage of colossal power and skill, all the product of hard work and natural talent along with iron-clad motivation. His fighting style revolves around the martial arts from, mixing elemental techniques with them . He owes his nickname to his fighting style that revolves around punches combined with elemental magic of varying natures. Note that Raimo has mastered many different martial art styles. Also, as a result, he can use a variety of fire, lightning, water, and wind spells. His magical power reserves are said to be "vast". Sanjo Vista, a Wizard Saint and his son, said he would never want to fight his father in a serious fight. Quotes *(To a young Xena Daniels, regarding magic.) "All around us. An all encompassing force that governs life in mysterious ways. It's a living power within some of us, for mages it is like life itself. Magic can be used for great good and great evil. The possibilities are endless, Xena, endless. You can breathe fire, fly, wield a sword with the strength of a hundred men, or even use the elements to your disposal. And that's just the tip of the iceberg!" *(To a young Xena Daniels, regarding magic.)"Xena, magic does not just make us but we make the magic what it is and how it defines us and our world. You can change your life with it, and changes lives as a whole. Know that is the essence of magic." *(To a young Xena Daniels, regarding magic.) "And no one, I repeat, no one is meant to be alone in this world." Trivia *His character is partly based off Monkey D. Garp from One Piece. **His younger appearance is based off of Lightning Tiger from Veritas. *According to his son Sanjo Vista, training with his father Raimo was always fun. *His greatest pet peeve is "cocky brats." *He is currently Zicoihno's strongest ''living ''character. *Raimo personally trained Oros and Xena in their youth. *Raimo's theme is Deshi Basara by Hans Zimmer . Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:House of Vista Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Zicoihno Category:Male Category:Married Characters